Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a lifting mechanism, and particularly to a lifting mechanism for desk.
Descriptions of the Related Art
At many work places, people have to spend a lot of their working hours sitting for work. To avoid possible injuries and pains resulting from sustained sitting times, current techniques make it possible to manufacture various desks for standing use. However, although standing at work allows people to feel more energetic and boosts consumption of calories, it also increases burden to the human circulatory system and is more tiring. Meanwhile, standing at work may also increase risks of carotid atherosclerosis or varices. In other words, standing for long hours at work is not a solution that can solve the problems brought by long sitting time.
Therefore, it is necessary to find a solution that can retain the advantages of standing and sitting at work so people do not have to maintain a fixed posture for work while achieving productivity without worrying about injuries and pains resulting from long standing and sitting time.